


The Date

by EZM2016



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: SkyxBridge one shot from a prompt! Feel free to comment with more prompts!





	The Date

**A/N: I'm doing Prompts!**

**Slash MalexMale stories.**

**Any couple.**

**Any season.**

**Preferably from the same season.**

**Leave prompts in the comments**!

* * *

**Power Rangers SPD**

**One-Shot**

**"The Date"**

* * *

The really pretty blonde that had been talking to Sky was walking dejectedly down the hallway, passing right by the Green Ranger.

 _'He must have rejected another one'_ Bridge thought, secretly happy about that. Sky was never rude to the dozens of pretty girls that ask him out all the time, he was too much of a gentleman for that, he just rubs the back of his neck nervously and blushed as he mumbled a polite "No thank you."

Maybe Sky was just too focused on work or maybe none of them were "The One" or something but Bridge was hoping it was for a totally different reason. Bridge had amazing gay-dar but even living with Sky he hadn't gotten that vibe off the strict Blue Ranger.

There were many things in Bridge's favor because he wanted to ask the stoic ranger out himself, but he was still nervously chewing his bottom lip and willing himself just to go ask and get it over with. 'The worst he could say was no' he reasoned with himself, he's always so sweet when he says no, Sky and Syd are still friends even though he turned her down with the rest of them.

The Green Ranger watched as another girl approached Sky confidently. _'That May be the one he finally says yes to and I'll miss my chance to ask'_ he thought. Bridge huffed out a breath and made himself walk over, clearing his throat behind Sky before the girl could even greet the Blue Ranger.

Sky spun around, closer than Bridge had realized, and smiled at him, causing The Green Ranger's legs to feel like jelly all of a sudden and his mouth go dry. "Hey, Bridge. Did you need something?" He asked nicely.

Bridge mumbled out something that Sky couldn't decipher. "What did you say?" He asked, raising a question in eyebrow causing Bridge to bite his lip and draw in a deep breath. "Sky..." He started off shyly and cleared his throat to will the rest of the sentence out of his mouth "Can we go on a date?" He asked cautiously, trying to gage the Blue Ranger's Reaction.

Sky blushed, as usual, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously like he always did. _'Oh no.'_ Bridge thought ' _This isn't going to end well.'_ He thought sadly and looked away not really hearing what Sky was saying.

The Blue Ranger cleared his throat to get Bridge's attention. The Green Ranger blushed "Sorry, I didn't hear you, Sky." He said shyly, causing Sky to chuckle softly.

"I said, Sure Bridge, I'll go out with you." He replied, giving the Green Ranger a 1,000-watt smile. Bridge's stomach did a flip as he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Really?" He breathed out in shock. All Sky did was chuckle and nod.

"But you turn everyone down...why?" he questioned softly, turning his head to the side as of it would help him figure everything out. Sky laughed and leaned in to whisper in his ear "Because they weren't you." He said, his breath causing Bridge to shudder.

"Tonight at 7?" Sky asked as he backed up, grinning more. Bridge nodded the affirmative dumbly, still in shock. Sky swiftly kissed him on his forehead and jogged away throwing an "I'll see you tonight" over his shoulder, leaving Bridge in the middle of the corridor grinning like an idiot.


End file.
